That Girl Will Never Be Mine
by BigTimeGleek
Summary: Songfic! What were Ryan's thoughts when he met Gabriella? Or, when Sharpay was devising against Troy and Gabriella? Songfic to NSYNC's song. One Sided Ryella


Title: That Girl (Will Never Be Mine)

Rating: K+

Pairing: Ryella

Song by: NSYNC (love it or hate it, I don't care)

_**First time I saw her at the front door  
That girl, her face on every billboard  
Hands down, you wont believe the way she laid her eyes on me**_

Ryan Evans walked into his homeroom class the first day after Christmas break.

He took his seat as his sister Sharpay continued to go on and on about Troy Bolton and the upcoming musical auditions.

That's when he saw her.

She had nearly ran into him, causing him to jump a bit.

He glanced down to see a small framed girl with long, curly brown hair.

She smiled at him nervously as she walked by, obviously trying not to be seen.

"Ryan, RYAN!" Sharpay hissed, punching him in his upper arm

He jumped again, realizing he had been staring at the girl who had now been identified as Gabriella Montez.

_**Six feet, I spot her from the cat walk  
So far we got into a small talk  
Too bad she had to move along  
One smile and she was gone**_

When the bell rang Ryan told Sharpay he had to ask Miss Darbus a question, so she would leave him alone.

He slid to the back of the classroom to where Gabriella had been sitting.

"Hi." He said

Gabriella jumped and glanced at him nervously.

"I'm Ryan, Ryan Evans." He said

Gabriella shook his hand and smiled, "Gabriella Montez." She replied

"Welcome to East High." He said.

"Thanks, do you happen to know where the Advanced Mathmatics class room is do you?" she asked

"Nope, I'm in Algebra 2." He winced.

"_Great, make yourself look stupid, Evans, great job!" He scolded himself inwardly._

"Okay, I've got to go, bye Ryan." She smiled as she headed out of the classroom.

Ryan followed suit and walked out as well.

Ryan replayed the scene in his head over a million times.

He couldn't stop thinking about this new girl that for some strange reason, stole his attention.

He continued his walk down the hallway when he stopped to tie his shoe beside the giant gold statue of what appeared to be some sort of bobcat.

He glanced up to see his sister, Troy Bolton, and Gabriella standing at the audition list.

"What the..?" he gasped

"She knows Troy Bolton. How?" he said

"Ryan, what are you doing?"

He was startled out of his daze to see Sharpay standing dead in front of him, tapping her foot impatiently.

"How does Gabriella know Troy Bolton?" he blurted out

"_Word Vomit." He thought_

"What do you care? This is kind of my area of expertise isn't it?" Sharpay glared.

"What ever." Ryan said as they continued their walk.

_**Cant explain  
I never thought that I was gonna lose my head  
Call me insane  
Theres got to be a way**_

Later that day, as he sat in the back of his history class, Ryan glanced up at Gabriella who was trying to get as far away from Jason Cross as morally possible with out going into the isle, he smiled.

"_At least she doesn't have a thing for Jason." _ He smirked

He lost himself in thoughts of her, thoughts of this girl he had just met, that he had found himself in deep thought of.

"There's got to be a way." He said out loud

"What?" Sharpay whispered.

"Nothing." He replied

Sharpay gave him a "look" and turned back to writing something down in her pink notebook.

_**How can I get next to her  
Now tell me how its gonna be done  
Will I win or lose this one?  
(dont care about the fact that)  
Shes in a different league  
They say its no use that I try  
That girl will never be mine**_

The next day was the day for auditions during free period.

As the music began to play he grabbed his hat and joined Sharpay in the snappy beginning to "What I've Been Looking For".

When the curtain opened up he began to sing.

As he scanned through the audience he did a double take as he saw, what appeared to be Gabriella and Troy Bolton in the very back of the auditorium looking really nervous.

"_That's odd" he thought_

As the dance kept on going, he found himself staring at her trying to figure out why she was in the auditorium at that day and time.

Suddenly, he found himself crashing into Sharpay.

He froze on the spot and then continued as if nothing went wrong.

"_Damn jazz squares." _He thought

When they were done they packed up their stuff and headed out of the auditorium.

Ryan decided to hide from Sharpay, as she was too busy chewing out Kelsi Nielson anyway, and go backstage and see just what Troy and Gabriella were there for.

A few minutes later, Miss Darbus called for any last minute auditions.

Gabriella ran out yelling, "I'd like to audition Miss Darbus!"

Soon after, Troy Bolton came out from his hiding spot, "I'll sing with her."

Ryan swore under his breath as they headed on stage and sang what Sharpay called, "The-Dumpy-Town-Theatre-Club-Rendition" of "What I've Been Looking For"

Gabriella's voice made Ryan's heart skip a beat.

"She's amazing." He sighed

"Bolton, Montez, you have a callback."

Ryan swore again, before leaving the auditorium.

Then, it hit him.

"Sharpay is going to FREAK."

_**Next thing shes livin in my tv  
That girl, stealin every daydream  
Tough luck, she had to be a star when Im just same old me  
But last night, I ran into her briefly  
Guess what, she really wanna see me  
They said that I was out of line  
Whos wrong, whos right this time? **_

He was right.

The next day a shrill, piercing squeal filled the hallway of East High School.

Ryan played along like he didn't have a clue what was going on, "Maybe we're being punked, maybe we're on camera right now, Maybe we'll get to meet Ashton!"

"Shut up Ryan!" Sharpay hissed

Soon after that, the whole school had burst into song, telling their hopes, dreams, secrets, and lies.

And of course, Sharpay had her voice in it.

After the cafeteria burst into it's next to last chorus, Sharpay headed down the lunch room stairs.

Ryan paused until he saw where she was going.

Straight toward Gabriella.

"Gabriella." He gasped as he headed after Sharpay

"Stick to the status quo!" the whole lunch room echoed

The next five minutes of his life happened in such a blur, it's hard for Ryan to remember it.

He heard the last words of the song and he glanced at Gabriella and leaned forward, knowing she was about to bite the dust, only to be beaten by Troy Bolton, and then glancing back to Sharpay to see her covered in cheese fries and of course, screaming.

Ryan backed up out of sight until Sharpay ran off and then he headed after Gabriella, seeing as Troy had headed out with Chad Danforth saying something about their being too much drama.

"Gabriella!" he called out after the brunette who had burst into tears

She jerked around and faced him, "I'm sorry Ryan, but I really need to go find Troy, tell Sharpay I'm sorry."

Ryan kicked at the ground before going to find Sharpay.

He watched her chew out Zeke Baylor before approaching her.

"Sharpay."

"LOOK AT THIS! THAT GABRIELLA GIRL IS SCREWING UP EVERYTHING! OH MY GOD! I WISH SHE WOULD HAVE NEVER SET FOOT IN THIS SCHOOL!" she yelled

Ryan shook his head in false agreement.

"I hope Troy Bolton sees the scum that she is and dumps her flat on her face for the whole school to see!" Sharpay said, turning around to go change

Ryan grabbed her by the shoulder.

"She isn't scum, you are just jealous."

Sharpay's mouth stood agape as she pointed her finger about an inch away from her brother's face and hissed, "I don't think you know…"

Ryan grabbed her hand, "Yes I do, I'm dealing with my spoiled baby sister who can't stand defeat, but she's going to have to get over it."

With that he released Sharpay, took off his newsboy, threw it at her feet and stomped it.

The whole hallway was in silence as Sharpay stormed off in a huff.

_**Cant explain  
I never thought that I was gonna lose my head  
Call me insane  
Theres got to be a way**_

How can I get next to her  
Now tell me how its gonna be done  
Will I win or lose this one?  
(dont care about the fact that)  
Shes in a different league  
They say its no use that I try  
That girl will never be mine

That girl is freakin me out  
Dont care about the fact that shes all that  
That girl has blown out the doubt  
Theres no way for me to stop

The next few days were an expected hell for the Evans twins.

Ryan walked down the hallway in between second and third period, heading to his locker to get his music for the callback.

"_We're soaring, flying, there's not a star in heaven that we can't reach…"_

Ryan stopped and tried to find the room that the music was coming from.

He shook at the handle and tried to open the door.

He knew it was Troy Bolton, but he wanted to see his face straight up when someone else heard him sing.

Part of him wondered if Troy was a bit of a chicken, part of him knew he was over analyzing the situation.

The same day at school, Sharpay and Ryan were stalking the halls as they heard Troy and Gabriella singing.

They stopped to listen briefly.

"So the basketball game and scholastic decathalon are on Friday, and the callbacks are on Thurday." Sharpay stopped.

Ryan saw the wheels turning in her head before she even opened her mouth.

"Too bad all of these events weren't all happening on the same day." She said

Ryan's heart skipped a beat, there was no way she could be that evil, was there?

Oh yes, there was.

"But then Troy and Gabriella would be able to…"

He was cut off by Sharpay's sly smirk.

He mustered everything inside of him to spurt out a good lie, "I am so glad to call you my sister."

"I know!" she said, before bouncing off to find Miss Darbus

_**That girl tearin up the big screen  
That girl stealin every daydream  
Tough luck, she had to be the one for me  
She will be mine  
No matter what they try to say  
Theres got to be a way**_

I wanna get next to her  
Now tell me how its gonna be done  
Will I win or lose this one?  
(dont care about the fact that)  
Shes in a different league  
They say its no use that I try  
That girl will never be mine

Well, the day of the auditions got changed and now the whole school had banded together to get Troy and Gabriella in.

From the cake from the basketball team to the scholastic team, to the GO DRAMA CLUB! Moment, East High had gone insane.

So had Ryan Evans.

He didn't want Gabriella not to make the musical, because she had such an awesome voice, but he had to turn it up where he wouldn't blow his cover in front of Sharpay.

After Sharpay and Ryan's call back, Ryan had gone back into his dressing room.

He flipped open his Razor phone and stared at the clock, "Come on Gabriella."

He ran back out into the wings as he heard, "We're here Miss Darbus!"

Sharpay quickly pulled him out on the stage with her.

As Sharpay got called out in front of the whole school as now, the whole basketball game had piled into the auditorium as well as the decathalon.

As he stood in the wing and watched Gabriella perform he couldn't help but feel jealous, as he secretly wished it was him out there instead of Troy Bolton.

But heck, he didn't know her that well, and he was sure she probably had no interest in being friends with East High's resident Drama King, literally.

Later that day, as they headed to the Wildcat after party, Sharpay had gone off with Zeke somewhere and he was left sitting alone watching everyone else, that is until a flash of red material plopped down in the seat beside him.

"What's up Ryan?"

Ryan turned around and saw Gabriella Montez facing him.

"Hey, shouldn't you be out there basking in the glory with Troy." Ryan rolled his eyes.

"I'm giving him his moment." She smiled

"It's your moment too." He returned her smile

"I guess, I'm sorry you didn't get the role." She said

"Oh well, easy come easy go, I'm okay being the understudy." He said

"Hey Gabrie-" he was cut off by the presence of Troy Bolton

"Hey Gabby, what 'cha doing talking to Ryan? Let's dance." He said

"Later Ryan." She said, as Troy pulled her off

Ryan sighed, "That girl will never be mine."

I know it wasn't one of my best, and it was kinda sad because it was one sided Ryella.

I'm going to write a fluffy one next or die trying!

Check out my other new Ryella "It's Not Over" and my New Zack/Maddie, "This Love"


End file.
